This invention relates to transformer hybrids and partial transformer hybrids used in RF mixers and especially to such devices in broadband RF mixers (used in television and satellite receivers) that operate up into the gigaHertz range of frequencies. As is well known, operations at such frequencies make component configurations, circuit layout, lead lengths and placement extremely critical. This is one of the reasons conventional ferrite core type coils and transformer hybrids are difficult to use in high frequency broadband RF mixer circuits. Another reason is the loss associated with the ferrite material. The present invention utilizes a construction technique that produces precisely controlled transformer hybrid and partial transformer hybrid configurations, minimizes lead length problems, reduces losses and avoids much costly and time consuming labor.